Hippy bobbity Boo!
by treehugger789p
Summary: Valvetcha had never expected to break up with ehr boyfriend and discover that she turned him into a sheep! Will she be able to adjust to the life of witch and what does the strange note mean by'find the twin sons of Sparda?


Dusting off one of her ancient books, a tall and rather lanky female adjusted her specticles.  
She began reading a primary source, about a person whom had went to hell to assiociat to some 'accidentaly' misplaced souls.

_"The human term, 'it was bloddy hell' is your perfect description of it. Everyone there is completely miserable! I was there for two days only on buisness and I had to take headache pills instead of sugar for my breakfast, and mix in prozac tablets in my hot chocalate when I went bed!"_

Velvitcha smiled at the odd report. Back on the human occupied earth that she grew up in, this report would have been seen as a fairy tale in some lost section of the libary.

She had only been intoduced to witchcraft a few months ago. And to think it was caused by her dumb ex-boyfriend Mike.

_**Five moths ago...**_

**_"Well EXCUSE ME for being a MALE!? God, Velvitcha you act as if this is a bad thing." A tall black male was shouting at his girlfriend._**

**_"When I said 'tell me the truth' I didn't expect my boyfriend to actually tell the truth about his dating me being part of a DARE!" She yelled back. _**

**_They had been having rows alot latley, and most were caused by Mike's constant suggestions to change his girl friends odd personality. And upon hearing a rumor that her boyfriend was only dating her because of a dare, she decided that that was actually one of the reasons why he kept on suggesting new clothes, or a more 'in' hairstyle and even a change in pet selections. _**

**_"I'M STILL with you aren't I?" He roared. _**

**_"YEAGH but only if I'll change!?" She shouted back._**

**_"Well in your case that might actually be a GOOD THING!" He felt as though he should apologize but instead he just carried on, Valvitcha had to change if he was to complete his dare and still retain some of his dignity."You do things that aren't exactly classified as being normal!"_**

**_"Like what? Not following the crowd like some desperate teen whoes only life long dream is to prove to his 'friends' that he can do anyhing? You might as well just sow on some wool to your clothes, start bleeting the shower and swear a resistance to the big bad wolf!" She shook her hands violently to express her point. _**

**_Outside the calm skies were turning into balls of grey winds that bore all the signal s of a thunderstorm._**

**_"IT'S NO WONDER THAT YOUR PARENTS LEFT YOU IN A DUSTBIN!" Mike saw his own words cut Valvitcha to the bone. With that he picket up his jacket and left, but before he could move he felt an odd sensation, like that of pins and needles rush though his body._******

**_He felt his forehead for any signs of a fever but his usually smoothe skin felt odly hairy and dry starring down at his feet he saw that they were dissapearing , he starred at his back ands and arms but they white and sprouting hair furiousley. His eye sockets separated and his ears extened . His nose flatened and he found himself standing on all fours._**

**_Withing two minutes, Valvitcha was starring at a sheep. A sheep that used to be her ex-boyfriend._**

**_Looking at the mirror she noticed her eyes were illuminating a hazy green. She starred at the sheep for a few moments as it began eating the carpet._**

**_"Mike?" She called out._**

**_The animal just starrred up at her, a piece off material stuck in its mouth. Valvitcha felt the locket around her neck, it was always a nevouse recation of some sorts, the locket was the only reminder of her parents. Altough there was a line in the middle of it that signaled for the wearer to open it, Valvitcha had found this to be utterly impossible.  
But stangley enough this time she felt the locket parting and somthing light fell onto the floor.  
Valvetcha bent down to pick it up. It was a small rolled up note, about the same lenght as a strawberry. Ahe untied the little red ribbon that had her name on it._**

_'Dear, Valvetcha._

_If you have found this then you may have realized that you can do things that aren't ordinary. That is because you are a witch. We are soo sorry that we couldn't have been ther to see you grow up, but the time now are crucial._

_I you have found this then please find a woman named Ginorma Loposma. She will tell you everything and when you feel that the time is right we need you to find two men, they will be your age, they're twins, that have white hair and blue eyes. Their names are Dante and Vergil._

_We love you signed Mother and Father. _


End file.
